


The In-Between

by hudson



Series: Season 1 PWPs [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gap Filler, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudson/pseuds/hudson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica stumbles upon something she really doesn’t want to see but somehow can’t look away from. Takes place during Ep. 115.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The In-Between

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal 3-30-2006.

**Title:** The In-Between  
 **Fandom:** Prison Break  
 **Characters:** Veronica, Michael/Lincoln (slash)   
**Prompt:** 042: Triangle  
 **Word Count:** 1,237  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Veronica stumbles upon something she really doesn’t want to see but somehow can’t look away from. Takes place during Ep. 15.  
 **Disclaimer:** Paul Scheuring and a whole lot of other people who aren’t me own _Prison Break._

-

Veronica knew almost immediately that she shouldn’t have gone back. It only took a moment for her mind to be blown, to forget why she’d gone back in the first place, and it only took the sight of Michael’s hand on his brother’s leg for things to just click, like she’d known this about them for years but never completely realized it.

She knew she should’ve turned and left right then and there, with her mind repeating _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod_ and already forming images of them together, imagined but probably real pictures of _Michael, sweaty and panting_ and _Lincoln, eyes clenched shut and mouth wide open_ and _writhing_ and _gasping_ and _moaning_ and _the brothers wrapped around each other_ and _Lincoln thrusting hard into Michael beneath him,_ or maybe _Michael on top, driving into Lincoln,_ but would Lincoln really ever take it from anyone, even his brother, she wondered, and then Michael was leaning in to rest his forehead against Lincoln’s and she just couldn’t look away.

She stood in the doorway and somehow they didn’t seem to notice her, because Michael brought his free hand to Lincoln’s face, brushing his thumb across Lincoln’s cheek, and maybe it was just too much for them both at the moment to see anything outside of each other. Even Michael – brilliant, always-noticing-everything-and-everyone-around-him Michael – was too focused on his brother to spare the tiniest glance upwards that would most certainly alert him to her presence.

She heard a long sigh and was sure it came from Michael as his eyes fell closed and he leaned more fully into his brother. Lincoln shook his head and whispered something that she didn’t catch, looking like he was trying to half-heartedly push Michael away, but Michael wouldn’t budge, and she noticed the hand that was on Lincoln’s leg was moving up his thigh. It disappeared from her sight and her stomach gave a lurch as she pictured Michael touching, rubbing, stroking his brother through the thin pants. She was mildly disgusted, but mostly shocked, and yet neither emotion was enough to pry her away from the doorway, so she simply continued to stand, one hand gripping the doorframe tightly, while Michael’s arm began to move.

“Later,” she heard him say to Lincoln as the older brother’s head fell backwards slightly. Michael’s head moved to rest against Lincoln’s shoulder and she could only catch bits of his muffled words. “We can talk… a minute… alive… gonna be okay… promise…”

Lincoln shook his head again and Michael’s arm began moving faster, and she could almost see his hand moving over Lincoln’s cock, those long, graceful fingers playing against his brother’s skin, tightening just a bit on the upstroke like she knew he liked, because Michael must have known what he liked too… and that thought would have spawned a dozen other ponderings if it weren’t for Lincoln’s barely-audible words that followed.

“I’m not alive. Two more weeks and it happens again. ‘m already dead, might as well’ve just done it…” he trailed off and finished with a groan, and she was sure that Michael had squeezed him particularly hard. The hand on Lincoln’s face moved to the back of his head, fingers digging in briefly before stroking the bald skin.

“No, no you’re not,” Michael said so intensely that she could hear it even though spoken into Lincoln’s shoulder. “You're okay and we've... two weeks... can do it... not letting... go. _Promise_ you.”

Lincoln shook his head again as Michael’s arm moved faster, shoulder jerking with the effort and fingers gripping his brother’s neck. Lincoln seemed to be trying to speak again but all that came out was a strangled _“Ungh,”_ and his body settled back against his chair, shuddering and shaking and just barely jerking forward every few seconds.

His mouth was probably hanging open just a bit because he could never keep it shut when he was close; she remembered teasing him about his “O” face when they were younger. He was probably pressing himself into Michael’s hand because he was cuffed and couldn’t really touch, and Lincoln loved to touch and pull and hold. He was probably building up noises in the back of his throat that only Michael could hear, probably wanted to cry out because he was always loud during sex, even when in a public place, but this was unlike any situation she’d ever been in with him, and that sparked something in her that felt like anger, but she wasn’t really sure what at…

She knew it was stupid to be jealous, and that should have been the last thing on her mind right now, but she couldn’t stop wondering how long this had been going on, if they were ever… together seemed like the best possible word after some consideration – when she was with Lincoln, and if he even felt anything for her now, realizing for the first time that he never responded when she kissed him or hugged him or touched him. Maybe all that affection was saved now only for his brother…

“Not letting you go,” Michael said again, repeating it as Lincoln’s back arched, and she knew he was coming then. “Not letting you go, I know I can do it.”

Lincoln finally let go of a moan and Michael’s arm slowed its movement. He stroked the back of Lincoln’s neck gently while Lincoln panted and shook slightly, and she pictured his face, flushed and sweaty and relaxed – except he couldn’t possible have been relaxed _now_ , no matter how good Michael was with his hands, because despite whatever they all said, he was still two steps away from death and he knew it.

Michael’s face pressed into Lincoln’s neck as his arm stilled, his back, she could see over his shoulder, rising and falling as quickly as his brother’s. They seemed to be breathing together, and she tried to remember if she and Lincoln were ever that in sync.

Michael brought a slick hand up to his lips, then gave the barest of smiles, eyes still closed, as Lincoln took one of Michael’s fingers into his mouth. Michael pulled his hand away after a moment and moved to kiss Lincoln, flashing his tongue briefly before his face was hidden behind Lincoln’s head. Veronica felt her stomach lurch again, this somehow almost as alarming as watching a man she loved escorted to his death, and finally, when she heard one of them – Lincoln probably, sounded like him – moan into the mouth of the other one, she was able to tear her eyes away and turn from the room.

She tried to close the door softly, tried not to think about the implications of what she’d seen, tried not to picture Lincoln going down on his brother – because he was still completely cuffed up and only his mouth would be available, and they could probably maneuver pretty easily, Michael standing and Lincoln kneeling before him, pressing his face against Michael and _my god_ , that would be a sight – and nearly walked into one of the guards while her head was filled with images of the two men she’d grown up with breathing together, against each other, into each other.

She exchanged sheepish looks with the guard, who shrugged and hid a smile and looked at the floor. She bit her lip and hurried out, trying to push her mind towards _judge_ and _exhumation_ and _innocence_ and away from _kissing_ and _stroking_ and _brothers._

 **-end-**


End file.
